Fruits Basket: Rewrite!
by writing-for-myself
Summary: It's about me and a friend I'm Arianna and my Friend is Samantha who get trapped in the anime/manga Fruits Basket. It's how we meet the Sohma family and figt and struggle to get back to our real world. Can we ever get back home?
1. Ch1: On our Way!

Heyy! I'm back with yet another story. Called Fruits Basket: Rewrite! It's about me and a friend (I'm Arianna and my Friend is Samantha they're made up names) who get trapped in the anime/manga Fruits Basket. It's how we meet the Sohma family and figt and struggle to get back to our real world. Can we ever get back home?

* * *

"Hey Ari, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, go away. No don't sit down."

"I'm not going until I see what you're doing."

"FINE! I'm watching Fruits Basket, ok?"

"Oh, another anime show…boring."

"So go away."

"Fine."

"Thank you Cilli!"

Arianna opened back up the program on myspacetv and continued to watch fruits basket.

"ARI PHONE!"

"Ok mama…Hello?"

"Ari?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey I was just going to call you."

"Ok, so…"

"You wanna come over and watch Code Lyoko con meigo?"

"Sure."

"About noonish ok?"

"Yeah, see you in ten minutes!"

"Ok buh bye!"

"Bye."

Ari hung up the phone and rushed to her room. She pulled out a white tank top and a longer orange tank top, along with black shorts and her black flip-flops. After she got dressed she grabbed the tape of Code Lyoko and rewound it to the beginning.

Ding-dong

"Hey Sam, come on it!"

"Hey Ari. See this episode of Code Lyoko yet?" Sam asked. She had her shoulder length brown hair tied in a simple ponytail. She was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap tank top on with jean shorts and white sneakers on.

"Nope can't wait, it is called Maiden Voyage," Ari plopped down on a red chair closest to the television.

"Oh my god, Ari you still have these up here?" Sam was referring to the two gigantic navy blue beanbag chairs stacked up on top of each other sitting in the middle of Arianna's living room.

"Yes, although if you sit on them be careful Jackson doesn't try to like eat your face or anything."

Just as Ari had said that her miniature pincher, Jackson, ran into the room panting. He jumped up on the beanbag chairs and on to Sam.

"Hello cutie!" Sam said to the overly hyper min pin.

Ari clicked the "play" button on the remote and the three of them (the third being Jackson.) watched Code Lyoko.

"I can't believe William wasn't in that one!" Arianna yelled in frustration.

"Calm down," Sam warned as the descended into Ari's dark basement (or "the cave" as she has come to call it).

"You're only saying that because Ulrich was in it," Ari teased.

"Yup," Sam agreed.

"Wanna watch the first episode of Fruits Basket?"

"I already saw it."

"So? Come on, It'll be fun!"

"Fine," Sam gave in as she sat on a green office chair next to the desk.

"Yay!" Ari sat in the one next to it, the green one in front of the desk. "You aren't gunna sniff my tissues again are you?"

"Nope," Sam smiled.

They laughed.

"Good." Ari cleared away some of the crap her and her father had cluttered on the desk. She placed down two glasses of water, one for her and one for Samantha.

"Do we have to watch the first one?" asked Sam as she spun around in the chair.

"Yeah, it's my favorite!" Ari said.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?" Sam protested.

"Fine pick a number between one and twenty six."

"Uh…third part of episode 26?"

"Alrighty." Ari pressed the number five on her keyboard and youtube popped up.

"Cool, how did you do that?"

"I programmed it to do that, one is deviantArt, two is Gaia Online, three is facebook, four is fanfiction, and five is youtube," Arianna explained as she typed "fruits basket episode 16" into the search browser. Seven videos popped up. Six were AMVs and the first one was episode sixteen. "It isn't in English, is that ok?"

"Yeah, I wanna see the Japanese one."

"They aren't any different you know."

"Yeah, I know…"

Ari clicked "full screen" and then "play". The computer screen turned black.

"Uh…" Sam said.

"I don't think it's supposed to do that." Ari moved the mouse around.

The screen suddenly flashed white.

* * *

Yay! no Fruits Basket characters in it what so ever! Read and Review please! i'm putting up another chapter now!


	2. Ch2: And we're insane!

Yay! Now we entered the world of Fruits Basket! and they think we're insane! what could be better then this? READ

* * *

Arianna rubbed her head. "Owww, damn that hurt."

"You could say that again," Samantha said as she sat up.

Ari sat up. "Where are we?"

"Ari! You look like an anime character!" Sam stood up and pointed at her friend, who now looked like a Japanese cartoon.

"So do you!" Ari stood up and looked around.

To her left there looked to be a huge pile of dirt, a landslide perhaps, with a leg of a yellow tent sticking out of it.

"I swear I've seen that before…" Ari said rubbing her lower back and dusting herself off.

"Me too…Tohru." Sam whispered.

"What?"

"Fruits basket!!" Sam yelled.

"You're insane…we couldn't be…" Ari looked around, familiar forest it was though.

"Let's walk around, maybe we'll find a house or something," Sam suggested.

"Uh, sure."

The two newly animated girls walked through a forest. Sooner or later they came to a clearing, with a house in it. Someone was on the roof.

"Ah, see a house!" Sam pointed.

"No kidding, let's go see if anyone's home," Ari walked a couple of steps forward. The man on the roof stood up and turned around, he was looking directly at them!

He had orange hair, and he was wearing a black t-shirt with greenish cargo pants.

"Who the hell are you two?" he yelled and climbed down a ladder to the ground in front of them.

Ari turned red and took a step back. _Is that Kyo? Kyo Sohma?_

"My name is Samantha, and this is Arianna," Sam said, introducing them.

"Nice, but why are you here?" he demanded again.

"We don't know," Sam said.

"You see Kyo, we woke up…."

"How do you know my name?"

Ari put her hands on her mouth.

_Nice job Ari… _"Well, Kyo, we know a lot about you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"L…like you hate that rat!" Arianna said strangely steadily.

"Who are you talking to Kyo?" asked a voice behind them.

"Shigure, come here would ya?" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, one second." The guy said. "Oh hello."

"Hi Shigure!" Samantha said.

"Nice try girly, I already said his name, so that doesn't prove anything!" Kyo spat.

"Kyo, why are you being so mean to them?" Shigure asked.

"Because they're weird!" he yelled.

"I am not!" Arianna yelled back. Kyo looked at her and blinked a couple times.

"Ok…let me introduce myself I'm Shigure Sohma, Kyo's cousin. Who would you two be?"

"Oh my name is Arianna Meares."

"And my name in Samantha Mossman."

"Nice to meet you," Shigure smiled. "Would you care to come in?"

"Uh," Ari glanced at Sam, who glanced back, "sure."

Shigure led them into the house.

"Looks cooler in person," Arianna commented.

"What?" Shigure asked.

"Nn…nothing."

"Alright, so Kyo, would you like to tell me why you think these two girls are "weird"?" Shigure asked.

"Cause they know I hate that damn rat…" Kyo mumbled.

"So do a lot of people at your school Kyo…" Shigure stated.

"No! They said specifically "like you hate that rat"!" Kyo yelled.

"What's with all the yelling Kyo?" Tohru walked into the room. "Oh who are you?"

"Hi Tohru, I'm Samantha and this is Arianna."

"B…but how do you know my name?" she asked. Shigure stared at the two girls.

"You might as well get Yuki in here so we don't have to explain our selves twice," suggested Arianna.

"YUKI!" yelled Shigure.

"Yes, oh hello. Who are you two?"

Arianna sighed. "I'm Arianna Meares, and this is Samantha Mossman."

"Nice to… Shigure why are you staring at them like that?"

"Well Yuki, we were about to explain that," Ari and Sam sat down at the table, the rest followed slowly.

"Alright, start at the beginning," suggested Shigure.

Arianna glanced at Sam. Sam nodded.

"We aren't from here and not here like this country, we…I mean here as in like this uh, universe," Arianna started.

Kyo burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny you stupid CAT!" Arianna stood up and yelled.

Kyo instantly stopped. Yuki stared at Kyo, then Ari, then at Kyo again, the back at Ari. Tohru stared at Arianna.

"Really Kyo, that was quite rude," Shigure said.

"Fine…fine…I'm sorry…you can go on…" Kyo muttered.

"Yes well, we are from, never mind, but you guys, in our world, you're in a…television show…" Samantha looked at the faces staring at her.

"A television show?" whispered Tohru.

Arianna nodded "and you have your own manga!"

"Uh huh sure…" Kyo said in disbelief. Shigure merely stared at Arianna. Tohru had her eyes closed, obviously thinking hard, and Yuki shook his head.

"Who sent you?" Yuki asked, demandingly, like Kyo would have said.

"Uh, my computer? Although that probably wasn't the answer you were looking for…" Arianna added as she saw Yuki tense up a bit. Tohru opened her eyes.

"Ok, if you are who you say you are…then you should be able to answer any questions that we are able to ask. If not well…we'll get to that." Tohru said.

Arianna and Samantha nodded. "Ok," they said in unison.

"One question each," Arianna added.

"Yuki first," Samantha said.

"Right, how did Shigure and I first meet Miss Honda? For Arianna."

"Hmmm…where to begin…ah well, Tohru was walking to school one day when she passed this house and stopped to look at the stones Shigure had painted. That's when you, Yuki, came outside. Later that same day, I think, you passed Tohru going into her yellow tent she lived in. When she came out you two were standing right in front of her. You two, I mean Shigure and Yuki of course, invited her to this house, where she explained about her mother's death, living with her grandpa, moving out until renovations were done, and that now the yellow tent was her home. Out side a wolf howled and Shigure said 'that means another landslide happened'. Tohru, I think, ran out of the house and to her tent, I think. Where she found her whole tent in ruins. She immediately tried to dig her mom's picture out of it all, but because she had a fever earlier, Yuki stopped her. Then you brought her back to this house again where she slept the night. It the morning she found he mother's picture in front of her, because Yuki had gone back and, with the help of the rats, I think, dug all of her belongings. Although the episode didn't specify whether or not the rats did helped or not."

* * *

You would think we're insane too, right? i know i would! REVIEW


	3. Ch3: Yes Kyo, your future!

So now i know why this ch. was so short...I FORGOT THE 2nd PART! lolz wow i'm stupid, enjoy! READ

* * *

"Ok, well…" started Shigure.

"W-would you like some tea?" asked Tohru.

"Yes please," answered Sam. Tohru got up and went into the kitchen.

"That was… extensive," said Yuki.

Ari laughed a bit then said, "I know things even _you_ don't know, and some things even _Shigure_ doesn't know, well I can only think of one _major_ thing Shigure doesn't know and even then he finds out in…um…a year or so."

"Ooh! What is it?" Shigure asked.

"Well…I'm got going to tell you! It would probably change the story dramatically, right? I mean you just got back from the main house, right? That doesn't even happen in the manga, so I really don't know _what _will happen."

"The main house? No," Shigure said.

Arianna looked confused.

"Wasn't this episode twenty-six?" Sam asked Ari.

"Well, it is possible the story is now currently following the manga, in which case Tohru recently discovered Kyo's form and Kagura could have left early one of these mornings…So considering what they did, or will do today will place them in a volume." Ari mumbled to herself.

"I haven't read the manga yet, just what we read on Wiki about Kuerno and Akito…" started Sam.

"No, no they don't know about _him_ yet…" Ari explained to Sam.

"What the hell is Wiki?" asked Kyo.

"Eh? Oh it's called Wikipedia," Ari said as she realized Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo where still in the room with her and Sam. Ari coughed a bit before Tohru came in with the tea.

"I don't really think we need two more questions answered after what you told us before," Shigure said after taking a sip of tea.

"No…?" asked Sam.

"Well what kind of things _do _you know?" asked Shigure.

"Shigure, just leave it," Yuki sighed.

"Well Shigure, I know what you did about a month or two ago, before you even met Tohru. Because someone you know did the same thing with _someone else_," Ari said then she sipped her tea.

"Believe me, any secrets you have, Ari and I will most likely know, as well as some of your futures," Sam added.

"Our _futures_?" Kyo said in disbelief.

"Yeah, although I don't think you've finished the manga yet Ari, right?" asked Sam.

"Nope, no I'm only on Kazuma, his hair changes color from manga to anime," Ari added.

"Wait, do you know if the curse can be broken or not?" asked Tohru.

"I really don't know if I can tell you just yet, I'm sorry," Ari sighed. "So! What time is it?"

"Um, it's around four in the afternoon," Tohru said checking the clock in the kitchen.

"So then, what happened at school today?" asked Sam.

"Well, we met these three umm girls that we had met before in a restaurant," Yuki said carefully.

"What, the Yankee girls?" asked Ari.

"What Yankee girls?!" asked Sam.

"It's in the manga, that's at the ends of volume seven with…Hatori on it!" Ari concluded as she racked her brain for facts.

"Who's on eight?" asked Shigure.

"Umm Haru is……oh great," Ari sighed.

"What, what, what?" asked Shigure.

"We can't tell you remember?" asked Sam.

The six of them rambled on and on for a while about nothing important that I would like to type to you so, we'll skip to dinner! Away!!

"That was really good, Tohru," Sam complimented.

"I've never had that before," Ari added.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Tohru said clearing the table.

"Well tomorrow's Sunday and then it's school again, so…should we have you two take the entrance exams on Sunday?" asked Shigure.

"Uh, um, ok…" Sam and Ari said.

"Where are they going to sleep?" asked Yuki.

"Seesh, make them sleep outside," Kyo retorted.

"Shut up, stupid," Ari said.

"Don't call me stupid!"

"I'll call you what I want!"

"Damn it, if you weren't a girl I'd hit you right now!"

"I though marshal arts was for _self defense_ only, or are you so stupid that you forgot?"

"Damn you!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo calm down, she does raise a valid point…" Shigure sighed.

"Shut up," Kyo mumbled as he sat back down on the floor. Ari brushed some hair out from in front of her face.

"You know, almost any fan fiction I read with an Original Character in it ends up fighting with and falling in love with Kyo," Sam sighed.

"Ehh? No way! He's not my type!" Ari defended.

"Hmm," Sam hummed.

"Well, now that you mention, guys tend to pick fights and annoy girls they like…" Ari said glaring at Kyo.

"NO friggen way!" Kyo shouted.

"He _does_ pick a lot of fights with Yuki too," Shigure mocked.

"HELL NO!"

Ari laughed at Yuki face, "But Yuki's not a girl."

Shigure pretended to be in deep thought about Ari's statement which made Ari and Sam laugh even harder.

"All this laughing is making me tired," Sam said.

"I'll go lay out your futons in my room then, if that ok?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah, no problem," Ari said. Sam stood up and followed Tohru to her room. Then Yuki and Kyo and Shigure all dispersed to their rooms. And finally Ari trudged up the stairs and into Tohru's room as well.

* * *

lol wooh! for thoes of you that have read the Manga scan ch. 43 for what comes next! REVIEW!


End file.
